


Gothic Love

by hlravensnest_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Raven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-31
Updated: 2003-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-16 22:06:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11837961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlravensnest_archivist/pseuds/hlravensnest_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atHL Raven's Nest. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onHL Raven's Nest's collection profile.





	Gothic Love

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HL Raven's Nest](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HL_Raven%27s_Nest). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HL Raven's Nest's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hlravensnest/profile).

Gothic Love by RSS

  
  


_Gothic Love_

By RSS 

* * *

The presence of another Immortal rouses Amanda from her sleep. Seconds later there is a loud knock at the door of her suite. Amanda looks at the clock by her bed; it’s 5:07 A.M.! _Either someone is going to die or someone is going to die._ Amanda puts on her robe as she walks to the door. Opening it, Nick is standing there in a warm up suit and Randy Walsh standing behind him. “Randy, where’s Mary?” 

“She’s home in bed.” 

“For once she’s the sensible one.” 

“Not really. That’s why I’m here.” 

“Trouble in paradise?” 

“Big trouble. Last night we were practicing.” 

“Practicing what?” 

“Dueling. I won.” 

“Congratulations.” 

“That’s not unusual. She hasn’t been able to beat me in a couple of years. Anyway, after I disarmed her she dropped to her knees and asked me to kill her. I talked her into one last night and promised to kill her in the morning. Naturally, I’m not going to do that. Since she’s more your age maybe you can talk some sense into her.” 

“Actually, she’s closer to your age. She’s only about 175 or 180 years older than you. I’m a thousand years older than Mary.” 

“Maybe she’ll defer to your maturity.” Nick cracks a smile, it catches Randy’s eye. Randy continues, “Anyway, you’ve been around longer. Maybe you can change her perspective.” 

“Randy, you know how she is. She was probably just playacting.” 

“No, I’ve been married to her long enough to tell the difference. Believe me, she was serious.” 

“Okay, I’ll talk to her.” 

“Thank you.” 

“How did you know where to find me anyway?” 

“Your club is very popular. We saw an article about ‘The Sanctuary’ that had your picture in it. We were going to drop by when we got settled.” 

Amanda remembers when she first saw Randy. 

* * *

**LAS VEGAS, OCTOBER, 1993**

Amanda looks up at a billboard of a picture of Mary and a handsome man that reads: “RANDY AND MARY WALSH AND THEIR HALLOWEEN MAGIC SPECTACULAR!” Mary sports a black cape and vampire fangs. Amanda smiles and decides to take in the show and meet her old friend; maybe the break will change her luck. Amanda hoped gambling would improve her finances so she wouldn’t have to go back to a life of crime. Instead, she has had her worst run of luck in almost fifty years. 

* * *

Mary struts across stage in a black gown and stiletto heels. She waves her black cape as the narrator tells a vampire story. There is an open coffin standing vertical on the opposite side of the stage. Mary walks up to the coffin spins around and backs inside, the coffin closing behind her. 

Randy enters the stage next to the coffin, a wooden stake in one hand and a hammer in the other. He circles the coffin then flings open the lid; Mary is gone but a fake bat is in the coffin. The bat, obviously on a string, flies over the crowd to an empty balcony box. The bat turns into Mary who lets out a fake laugh and waves her cape before she disappears. 

Then Mary appears on the opposite side of the stage. Randy runs to her but she disappears before he can reach her. Randy looks around and pretends he’s confused. Then there’s large a puff of smoke in front of him and Mary appears from behind the smoke. 

She kicks the wooden stake out of Randy’s hand then spin kicks and knocks Randy’s hammer from his hand. Then she grabs Randy’s head and pulls it to one side exposing his neck. She opens her mouth wide showing her fangs. She embraces Randy and cocks her head back for a bite. Seemingly out of thin air, Randy pulls a wooden stake and sticks it below her left breast. 

Mary lets out a loud hiss and steps back clutching the stake as she falls gently to the floor. Randy pulls a hammer, again seemingly out of thin air, acts as if he’s using it to pound the stake further into Mary. She continues her loud hiss as she pumps her legs, then she falls silent and still. 

Smoke comes up from the ground. Randy stands and steps back. Seconds later there is a skeleton in Mary’s place. 

* * *

An usher leads Amanda to a dressing room and he knocks on the door. Mary opens the door. “Hi, Amanda!” Mary looks at the man. “Thank you.” Back to Amanda, she says, “Come in! This is my husband, Randy. This is Amanda, an old friend of mine.” 

Randy extends his hand. “Pleased to meet you Amanda.” 

“Charmed.” Amanda shook his proffered hand. “I suppose I should ask how old?” 

“Since shortly before her first death.” 

“So you’re as old as Mary.” 

“Actually Randy, she’s about a thousand years older than I am,” Mary informed him. 

“That’s something Mary never lets me forget.” 

“These numbers are all hard for me to fathom,” said Randy. 

“So you’re new to the game?” 

“Yes, I’ve only been in it for a few months. Safety tip, when you do the illusion of catching a bullet with your teeth, never use a real gun.” 

“That must have made for an interesting show?” 

“Actually, it was during a practice. My assistant immediately quit.” 

“Luckily I was in Vegas at the time and I had my eye on him. Oh, my manners.” Mary points to the skeleton she used as a prop. “This is my stunt double, Shelly, Shelly the Skeleton. Randy insists I use one.” 

“I’ve learned a lot from my near death experience.” 

“Actually, I did want him to pretend to cut my head off.” 

“I see you still have the taste for the macabre,” Amanda commented 

“Hey, if you’ve got to go you may as well make a show of it. The death in my first film was anticlimactic.” 

Randy interjects, “Was that the 30s film where you were burned to death?” 

“Yeah, but the roasting was all off camera. I didn’t even get a good scream out of it. My latest film just came out on video. Why don’t you come over to our room and we can watch it together?” 

“Why not?” 

“Great! They hired me as a 19th century consultant but they also cast me as one of Dracula’s brides.” 

“I’m sure they had to twist your arm.” 

* * *

**PRESENT TIME**

Mary had about ten minutes of screen time and about two lines and she spent her time running around in a white night gown and hissing. 

Arriving at Mary and Randy’s house, Amanda rings the bell and Mary opens the door. She has a white night gown on and a sword. 

“Amanda, what brings you here?” 

“Randy; he told me you tried to talk him into doing something stupid.” 

“Come in.” Amanda steps inside past Mary. “Can I offer you something?” 

“An explanation for your insanity.” 

“It’s not insane. It’s perfectly logical. This is the time of The Gathering.” 

“Oh, please. I’ve been hearing that for a thousand years.” 

“Amanda, we could have stayed where we were for about a decade but I felt the urge to come to Paris. Since we’ve come here I’ve met many old friends, Immortals.” 

“There are always many Immortals in Paris. 

“We’ve been in town less than three weeks and four Immortals I know have turned up dead. There are three other people who were decapitation victims. How would you say it, ‘8 to 5 they were also Immortals’.” 

“I’m not saying it’s the time of The Gathering but let’s say it is, what does that have to do with you asking Randy to kill you?” 

“Amanda, I’ve lived over two lifetimes. Randy is the first man I’m willing to die for.” 

“There are some people I’d die for, though I’d never admit it to them, but not like that.” 

“Randy is a very talented fighter. Within two years he was better than me. He’s got a chance, I don’t. Someone’s going to take my head, at least this way I can die improving Randy’s chances.” 

“Mary, knowledge and power aren’t enough. You have to want to win. How much will to survive do you think Randy would have if he had to live with having killed you?” 

Mary sits silently for a long time. “What am I to do?” 

“Live. I know Immortals who are living in all parts of the world. This isn’t the time of The Gathering. Enjoy your life with Randy and don’t worry about your death. You’ve got the rest of your life to live, don’t spend it worrying about your death.” 

* * *

It has been a week since Amanda had her talk with Mary, and two nights since Randy and Mary were last in the club. Mary seems to have reconciled herself to the fact she will live. Amanda is watching a 70s vintage movie Mary had a part in. The movie isn’t very good but since Mary told her it would be on Amanda felt bound to watch it. In the movie Mary had a short part and a long death. 

After the movie the news came on. The “Grim Reaper” has claimed another victim. Amanda’s heart sank when the news identified Randy Walsh as the latest victim. 

* * *

Amanda and Nick are at Mary’s house after returning from Randy’s funeral. Mary tries hard to gain her composure, standing in front of Amanda. “Amanda, you see what I mean about the time of The Gathering? I want you to take my head.” 

“Mary, no.” 

Mary turns to Nick. “Why don’t you do it, Nick? Did you ever have a woman’s Quickening?” 

“I’m not going to take your head.” 

“Somebody is going to take my head. It’s better if it’s one of you.” 

They sense the presence of another Immortal. Seconds later there’s a loud knock on the door. Amanda walks to the door. “I’ll get it.” She draws her sword. “Just a precaution.” 

Amanda knows it’s probably someone looking for a head. She made her reassuring statement out of reflex, realizing realizes Mary and Nick will learn the visitor’s purpose in a few seconds. Putting her sword in a defensive position, she opens the door. A few feet from the door stands a tall, muscular man with a sword in his hand; he looks at Amanda then past her. “So who wants to be first?” 

“Who the hell are you and what do you want?” 

“I am Jorma Nieminen and I’ve come for a head.” 

Mary, sword in hand, tries to push past Amanda. “I’ll go.” 

“No Mary! I’m the best fighter.” 

Mary yells at Nieminen, “Come back in an hour!” 

“I’m afraid not. I’ve gone through a lot of trouble so I’m not going to let you run out on me.” 

Amanda points her sword at a wooded area. “That’s a secluded spot. Go there, I’ll be with you in five minutes.” 

“Very well.” Nieminen backs away. 

Amanda steps inside the house. Mary stretches out her hands. “Take my Quickening first. It’s the best I can do for you and Randy.” 

“I’m not going to do that. Nick, take Mary to the Sanctuary.” She nods for him to go outside. 

“Sure thing.” 

When Nick steps out Amanda whispers to Mary. “Nick is a good fighter but he still has much to learn. If I don’t come back you teach him everything you know.” 

“I’ll do the best I can to keep him alive.” 

“That’s a good girl.” 

* * *

Amanda walks into the grove. Nieminen steps in front of her. “You have me at a disadvantage.” 

“I know.” 

“I mean you know my name but I don’t know yours.” 

“I’m Amanda.” 

“Amanda who?” 

“Few people had surnames in my time.” 

“An old Immortal. This is turning into a very profitable day.” 

“The day isn’t over yet.” 

Nieminen goes on the attack and Amanda quickly learns he’s very strong. Amanda kicks him in the crotch, but Nieminen pushes her back and smiles. “Did you really think I would come here unprepared?” He follows up with another attack and disarms Amanda. 

“Time for your wings.” 

Amanda ducks one swing then jumps back. She has a tree inches from her back. Amanda ducks another swing and Nieminen’s sword embeds into the tree. Amanda sweeps Nieminen’s legs then dashes for her sword. She picks up her sword as Nieminen struggles to get his sword out of the tree. Using one foot against the tree for leverage he pulls his sword from the tree and stumbles away from the tree. He regains his footing just as Amanda swings in a wide arc and takes his head. 

Amanda paces as she waits for The Quickening. The clouds roll in and darken the sky. A series of lightning bolts strike Amanda as thousands of memories flash into her consciousness. Some memories are from people she has known. 

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

Amanda arrives at The Sanctuary and as she enters Nick and Mary greet her. They each have swords in their hands. Nick nods. Mary exclaims, “Amanda, I’m so glad you’re alive.” 

“So am I. You didn‘t waste any time giving him a lesson.” 

“He doesn’t really need one, at least not from me.” Mary turns to Nick. “My offer still stands.” 

“It’s not gonna happen.” 

Mary turns to Amanda. “How about you? I owe you my life at least.” 

“You’re offering us your head?” 

“Yes, it‘s only a matter of time for me.” 

“It’s only a matter of time for everyone. You’re right; you owe me your life. You owe it to me to keep yourself alive as long as possible. You owe that to me, Randy, and everyone else who ever cared or will care about you. Save your dying for the stage.” 

Mary looks at Nick and Amanda then nods. “All offers are withdrawn.” 

“That’s a good girl.” 

**THE END**

* * *

© 2003   
Please send comments to the author! 

* * *

  
  
  
  
---


End file.
